


House Ren

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supreme Leader!Kylo, father!Kylo, post!TLJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: A collection of mini stories surrounding the life's of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Lady Ren (AKA you), and your son.





	1. The Birth of Aeon

Kylo’s heart was racing. His boot covered feet felt almost as if they never hit the ground with how fast he ran. The anxiety that coursed through his veins was nauseating; he couldn’t believe he wasn’t there.    
  
Your heart was racing. Your white knuckles could no longer take the pain, fingers numbing with how tight your grip had become. The fear that melted within your blood had you in tears; you didn’t want to do this alone.     
  
The door swung open with an unknown Force. The medical droids swiveled their heads, finding a distressed Supreme Leader rushing in. He didn’t waste a second in taking your hand in his as he kissed your forehead, “I’m here. I’m here. Forgive me. I’m here.”   
  
Whimpering, you held tightly onto his hand as you pushed. Sweat beaded your body like a second layer of skin. You wanted it to be over with, to be free from this pain. To find peace.   
  
Your yells filled the room as your cried out, exhausted and straining yourself as you pushed and pushed. But the feeling of Kylo’s hand in your own, his other caressing your hair and his gentle words that were whispered in your ear lessened the suffering.    
  
Then, the sound of a high pitched wail caused your breath to hitch as Kylo’s own hand tightened around yours. The first sound. The very first noise your newborn son made. Feeling your heart skip a beat as Kylo lifted his head, your tiny baby boy was held in the droids grip.    
  
“Lady Ren, what would you like to name him?” The medical droid asked as you tried catching your breath, looking over at Kylo.    
  
“What would you like, my love?” Kylo asked, looking down at you as he caressed your cheek.    
  
“Aeon...” You softly spoke, feeling a smile grow on your lips. “I like Aeon.”   
  
“Supreme Leader, would you like to help clean Aeon Ren?” The droid tilted its head as Kylo suddenly froze.    
  
Gently nudging him to catch his attention, Kylo turned his head down to you and gulped. “Go ahead,” you smiled with a nod.    
  
Feeling your hand slip from his, Kylo turned away and followed the droid, removing both of his gloves as he listened to the droids instructions.    
  
He had no idea what he had been walking into the moment you revealed you were expecting. He didn’t know what it was like to be a father, to be responsible for a small human that needed constant care and attention. Kylo had no idea how to handle any of it, leaving him with sleepless nights and deep thoughts.    
  
Yet... there his son was. Small as ever, whining and squirming, completely new to the world around him. And Kylo wanted nothing more than to protect him from the entire universe.    
  
Watching as the droid turned to place the small human being in his large hands, Kylo’s breath hitched as he felt the infants gentle skin for the first time. He stared. He couldn’t look away. Amazement in his eyes, they pooled up with tears. How could he have helped to create something so delicate and precious? Kylo’s heart was all over the place—as were his emotions. This was his son. His own creation.    
  
Trying to peek over and see, you grinned at the sight of your large husband’s body completely blocking the infant from your vision. A big man such as himself carrying a little being such as your son had your heart racing. More tears began to fill up in your eyes at the thought of it... at the thought of him being a father. At the sight of him giving his first child his very first cleaning.    
  
Finishing up and helping dry up the little boy that fell silent in his father’s hands, the droid gestured for Kylo to return to you. Looking down at his son that had calmed down and began to coo, Kylo lifted him enough to leave a long kiss against his forehead, whispering “I will protect you with my life, my little prince.”   
  
Hearing his words, you smiled. Your heart felt so whole, more than before when you found love in Kylo. You watched as he approached you with your little boy, gently handing him over to you as you eagerly took him in your arms. He was small, but you knew there was so much life in him. You could feel it. He had a balance of you and Kylo. Watching him squirm and yawn, your heart fluttered. “My little Knight...” you whispered, bringing him closer as you breathed him in, gently pressing your nose against his little patch of black hair.    
  
He smelt like heaven, you couldn’t believe how perfect he was. So precious and quiet. Only minutes old and he already had subtle features that matched his father and you couldn’t help but chuckle.    
  
Aeon was curious, his eyes wandered around the bright room, amazed by all that surrounded him. He squirmed and made the sweetest of sounds before his eyes had settled on you. A subtle, small smirk grew on his lips. It almost looked like a smile a faint one and it made you gasp. “Hello, baby Ren...” you sweetly spoke, kissing his rosy cheeks.    
  
Watching the two of you, Kylo’s heart sank at how perfect the two of you were. He knew he’d spend a lifetime questioning how it was that he had a wife and son... and you’d spend a lifetime reminding him all the reasons why.    
  
Eyeing the way you smiled and nuzzled the little boy, Kylo felt himself grin. You instantly looked up at him and couldn’t help but laugh, reaching a hand over and bringing Kylo to you to kiss him. He slid his fingers behind your neck, and pressed a kiss back before he kissed your cheek and rested his forehead against your own. “I love you, my queen.”   
  
Lifting your head to nuzzle your nose against his own, you looked back down at your son, then back to Kylo. They were all you needed. Your own little family. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”


	2. Aunt Phasma and the Little Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only eight months old and baby Aeon is quite the trouble maker.

Aeon was a happy little baby. Happier than you and Kylo had ever expected. He was just about eighth months old now and was already filled with such a personality. He talked a lot, or... tried to. He babbled to almost anyone who passed him by, especially if they were stormtroopers. 

He was very interested in their helmets, reminding him of Phasma—a woman who was considered his aunt. She was very attached to the little man without even realizing it, always asking for him, willingly carrying him and even spending time “talking” to him. 

Like she had been now. Phasma sat on the training mat before Aeon. Her helmet was before him as he sat on his blanket, eyeing his reflection in amazement and babbling to her. “I know. I keep it very clean. How else do you think I get my respect? Besides being a wonderful captain,” Phasma said as Aeon “responded” to her. “Your father’s helmet is quite interesting... though, I don’t understand why he even wears it. But, between you and me, I’m sure he wears it in battle to protect his pretty face for your mama.”

Giggling, Aeon patted her helmet, then looked back up at Phasma with a coo. She moved closer and pretended to place it on him, hearing a string of giggles erupt from within the helmet. 

“You look quite fashionable if you ask me, my prince. I think a silver helmet could suit you once your time comes to train. You will be a fine Knight and a powerful Force user. I can feel it,” Phasma nodded as Aeon wiggled in his spot. 

Hearing the training room door open, Phasma placed her helmet to a side. “Are you here to take my nephew away from me?” She asked without looking over. 

“I have returned from my duties, Captain,” Kylo said as Phasma sighed. 

“I will miss this little one...” Looking at Aeon as he grinned up at her, she reached over with her gloveless hand and caressed his cheek. 

“It isn’t like you don’t live in the palace,” he reminded, walking over and taking a seat beside Phasma. Aeon looked over with the most shocked reaction, snapping out of his gaze and looking at his father. 

Looking down at his son, who now had grabby hands, Kylo smirked and removed his gloves before reaching for him and settling the boy in between his legs. “Hello, my son,” Kylo greeted as his son beamed up at him, a bright smile as he clapped. “Mischievous little thing.”

“Well, he has his habit of escaping nanny droids to find you or Lady Ren. Luckily, I always find him,” Phasma explained as Kylo shook his head. 

“How can an eight month boy be so clever?” He tilted his head as Aeon had done the same. “You’re much like your mother. She would sneak away from senate meetings just to see me when no one was around.”

“Oh, please, don’t traumatize the little one already,” Phasma huffed. 

“I won’t proceed on saying what we did afterwards, Phasma. But you know very well what had if you’re already so disgusted,” Kylo smirked as he kept his eyes on his son, playing with his little hands. 

Rolling her eyes, Phasma groaned. “Sometimes I regret being on your good side. You’ve become much too open for my liking...”

Sensing your presence approaching, Kylo lifted Aeon and his gloves before he stood to his feet, “it’s much too late for me to change my mind, I already know how you feel towards me. Mutual respect. That is why you are my hand.”

Sighing, Phasma heard the door open as you walked in, a small squeal leaving your lips as you rushed over to greet your son. “Lady Ren.”

“Phasma,” you smiled her way before your son turned his head to you and shrieked in excitement. “Hello, little handsome devil!” Smooching his chubby cheeks as he squealed and squirmed, you tiptoed to kiss Kylo, leaving a lipstick stain. “His nanny said he escaped again... I figured he ran into you, Phasma?”

“I ran into him here, actually. He must’ve been looking for Ren. You know how the little prince is,” she spoke, placing her helmet back on. 

“Ahh, yes,” you smiled before looking back at Aeon—who had a wide grin, “little troublemaker, you. Wanting to be with his idol...” kissing his cheek again and nomming on it, he erupted in a fit of laughter as Kylo peacefully watched. 

“I can’t blame him, he is wise in who he admires,” Kylo shrugged, but you and Phasma shook your head at his response. 

“Let’s bring him back to our chambers, I brought him a little gift!” You said, taking Kylo’s freehand in yours. 

“Thank you, Phasma,” Kylo bowed his head as she had done the same back. 

“Always. Anything for the little prince.” With a wave of her hand, Aeon flapped his hand before he was turned away with his parents. 

Phasma owed Kylo her life after he had saved it all those years ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo and a comment if you've enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr as kylorentv or on wattpad as supremekylo!


End file.
